


Christmas Morning

by Go3tzu3s (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Crack?, Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Go3tzu3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and someone wouldn't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

  The sound of birds chippering, singing the song of sunrise; the warmth of the giant red ball seeps through the window sill and warms up his pale skin; the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen and the smell of burnt butter as evidence that his lover is currently making pancakes for him is the perfect way to wake up.

  Except that none of this is happening right now.

  “Mario!” A man’s voice rung out from the kitchen, he groaned and tried to hide himself from the noise and the light by burying himself further in his fort of blankets and pillows.  “Mariiiiiiiiio!” The voice seemed to carry on, not caring that he is too tired and it is too early in the morning for him to be dealing with this.

  Finally the man voice stopped and he sighed peacefully, his cheeks nuzzling his fluffy pillow content with sleeping for another two hours or more.  As he is steadily falling back into his short term coma, a heavy weight fell right on top of him, dull yet comforting.  He could almost fall back to sleep if the weight on his back didn’t start moving around and suddenly it clung to him like an octopus would.

  He groaned again, not happy that his sleep was once again disturbed; he tried rolling around the blankets in small movements, trying to shake the heavy weight off his back but had only succeeded for the weight to cling onto him tighter.

  The voice was back again and this time, he shivered as it spoke soft into his ear, “come on _Liebling_ , I will make pancakes for you.” Mario moaned softly at the mention of food that made his stomach grumble too loudly.  The voice chuckle at his response, the weight once again shifting around the bed and his body; he can feel a pair of muscular arms slipping around his torso and hugging him tight.

  He contemplated to fall back into sleep like that, safely cuddled by his giant teddy bear but the grumble in his stomach made it all impossible.  He could only groan once again as it starts grumbling yet again, and again.

  Finally he decided to open his eyes, blinking wildly as he is desperately trying to adjust to the light of the room.  He turned his head around only to find a pair of green eyes staring back at his chocolate brown ones.  He tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but can only manage tiny movements before he realised the pair of arms around his torso is also restricting his movement in the best possible way.

  “Gooood morning!” The way too cheerful voice rung out.

  “Marco!” He whined.  He knew he sounded like a child but he honestly didn’t care, why must he have a morning person for a boyfriend?  Marco smiled widely at his chubby faced lover before covering his face with pecks and kisses.  Mario smiled because honestly Marco will forever be the only one who can make him smile especially after being woken up this early.

  He is getting really comfortable with the constant kisses Marco kept on placing around his face that he could feel his tiredness coming back and his eyes started fluttering close again.  However Marco did notice it this time and decided that the best way to properly wake up his boyfriend is by torturing him.

  As Mario got sleepier, Marco released his hold over Mario’s waist and instead started poking his rib cage lightly with his fingers.  At first it was soft pokes that will hardly raise a reaction out of anyone but then he decided to start tickling Mario’s waist, stomach, chest, everywhere that Mario started wiggling.  When Marco’s fingers traced over the spot between his rib cages, a loud laugh rung out in the bedroom, which was immediately followed by laughter and Marco was smiling so widely that his cheeks was starting to hurt but the sight of his lover wriggling around on the bed sheet trying to escape his fingers was too adorable for him to handle it.

  “Okay okay, I’m awake! Please stop!” Mario begged while still giggling.

  Marco moved to straddle his love’s middle and held his chubby cheeks between his warm hands, before leaning close to his face and placed a slobbering kiss on Mario’s moist lips.  Mario smiled contently, still not quite used to the effect Marco has on him, whether it be kisses or hugs or even just a simple compliment.

  Marco leaned back to appreciate the view of his lovely boyfriend blissfully enjoying the morning before he can’t help it but bury his head in the crooks of Mario’s neck, all while placing small kisses along his collarbone and up onto his earlobe.  Mario moaned slightly, even if he is awake right now, it’s still too early in the morning for him to be able to handle Marco’s teasing kisses.

  “Marco, stop.” He pouted childishly.  Marco pulled back puzzlingly, afraid that he had crossed the boundary and had done something his boyfriend didn’t consent to.

  “What’s wrong Sunny?” He asked hesitantly.

  “Well, I don’t really want to be seen sporting a hard-on on Christmas Day now do I?  Especially since our teammates are all coming to our house later for the party?”

  Marco grinned devilishly, a devious plan already forming in his head.  He shook his head innocently as to agree with what Mario was saying but at the same time he grinded down hard onto Mario’s crotch, fully aware of the debauched moans that will be coming out of Mario’s mouth.  But before things got too heated, he pulled away and walked off.

  “Marco!” His lover called from the bedroom.

  He laughed loudly in the kitchen and smiled innocently when his boyfriend finally walked out of their bedroom wearing only a black boxer which didn’t really leave much to imagination.

  He couldn’t keep in his laughter anymore when his boyfriend appeared behind him and pulled Marco tightly into his embrace, allowing him to feel his toned chest (one thing he can thank Bayern for).  Marco turned around teasingly, clearly loving the effect he has on Mario.  He pecked Mario’s lips lightly before looking into his eyes, “Merry Christmas _mein Schatz._ ” His green eyes peering into Mario’s brown ones, he loved how he can always get lost in those chocolate swirls, he is so in love with every single thing about Mario that he could hardly believe it sometimes.

  “Merry Christmas Mar, I love you.” Mario whispered back lovingly.

  This may not be the first Christmas they have spent together but it was the first one after they’ve officially got into a relationship, although they were practically in a relationship before anyway.

  “I love you too _Süßling_.”

  Both of them are lost in each other’s eyes, unaware of their surroundings, nor did they hear their front door being opened carefully and the faces of Marcel and Robin popping out from behind the wooden door.

  “Smile!” They called out before snapping a polaroid of the lovers in each other’s embrace, looking sickly lovingly into each other, and wearing minimal amount of clothing as well.

  “Shit guys!” Marco cried out before covering Mario’s body with his own, trying to protect his lover and prevent anyone from seeing what was supposed to be his.  He is very protective of his loved ones thank you very much.

  Mario only groaned and buried his head into Marco’s chest, before whispering curses silently.  “I knew we shouldn’t have given them the keys.”

  Marco chuckled softly because an embarrassed Sunny is his favourite Sunny.  He kissed the top of the Bavarian’s head softly before mumbling into his ear, “yes but it _is_ Christmas.  I love you babe.”

  Mario can only shake his head silently, before lifting his head and looking into Marco’s eyes before mumbling a reply against Mar’s lips before devouring them.

  Another snap is heard before two groans rung out again.

  “Marcel!” “Robin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my fic, it is kinda cracky I know.   
> Also sorry for probably misusing the german words.  
> I hoped you liked it and you can find me on Tumblr: www.mnlnr.tumblr.com or www.bckybrns32557.tumblr.com  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated Thank You!


End file.
